I've Grown Accustomed To Not Seeing You
Well everyone I just finished my six Fanfiction "I've Grown Accustomed To Not Seeing You," I am hoping to get some artwork done for this story other than that happy reading. Lincoln was drawing a picture of Bun-Bun in his bedroom. “Aw nothing is better than spending your Saturday than drawing my companion Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said to the audience. Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. “Knock-Knock,” a voice behind the door says. “Come in Luan,” Lincoln said. Luan came inside Lincoln’s bedroom, gleaming a big smile. Lincoln notices that she was holding a bag from her favorite joke shop. “Hey Lincoln guess what I got from the joke shop,” Luan asked. “I don't know a rubber chicken, whoopee cushion, fake vomit,” Lincoln answered. “Nope, it's this,” Luan answered. She pulled out a spray can. “ A can of spray paint,” Lincoln said in confusion. “No, it's a can of invisibility spray,” Luan said. She gave the can to Lincoln. “I have an idea for a prank to the spray the table invisible and put items on the table, so they appear to be floating,” Luan explained. After she was done talking she notice Lincoln was in his infamous bunny boxers and nothing else. “Uh, Lincoln why are you in your underwear,” Luan asked. “Oh Luan, I hate to be the burden of bad news but, I was reading the warning of the invisibility spray and it says that it stains clothes but, it is safe to use on underwear weirdly enough, so I decided to strip down to my undies for that reason as well as not having to listen to Lori complain about the stains in our clothes,” Lincoln explained “Good call,” Luan said. She started untie her shoe. Lincoln hid his eyes to not see his sister get undressed. “Lincoln I am done getting undress,” Luan said. Lincoln uncovered his eyes to see Luan in nothing more than a white undershirt and a pair of smiley face panties. “Boy are you ''happy ''to see,” Lincoln remarks to her seeing her underwear. “Well aren’t you very ''bunny ''today,” Luan said right back at Lincoln referring to his underwear. Lincoln and Luan laughed at each other until Luan spilled on one of Lincoln’s comics. As she fell down, she sprayed the can, which got all over herself and Lincoln, which made them invisible. “Great Luan now we are invisible,” Lincoln said to her. “We better get this spray off us,” Luan said. Lincoln nodded in agreement. As they walked down the hall, Luan realized something. “Hey Lincoln what time is it,” Luan asked. “I can't tell you my watch is invisible,” Lincoln told Luan. “Why are you asking me anyway?” “So I can know to prepare for when mom and dad come home,” Luan answered. “Oh there's Leni let's ask if she knows the time,” Lincoln said. They walked towards Leni. “Hey Leni do you know what the time is,” Luan asked. “Oh it's 2:30,” Leni answered. “Thank you Leni,” Luan said. Leni then realized there was nobody to be seen. “Who said that,” Leni asked. “Us,” Luan and Lincoln said. “GHOSTS,” Leni screamed. Leni ran down the stairs and into Lisa's bunker. “I’m not a ghost the nerve of Leni,” Lincoln complained. “Wait Lincoln I just got an idea for a prank,” Luan said. “Laid it on me,” Lincoln said. “Since Leni thought we were ghost maybe we could prank the whole house by pulling tricks on our siblings to think we're ghost,” Luan explained. “Good Idea Luan,” Lincoln said. Lincoln and Luan nodded their heads at each other. In Lola and Lana’s bedroom, Lola was looking at her many pageant awards until she heard giggling. “What the, I thought I left this glass of orange juice on my tea table, also didn't I throw away this old crown, and when did I get so many photos of Lisa,” Lola said noticing all the things out of order. “Boo, We are Ghosts,” Lincoln and Luan said. They were wearing Lola's white sheets over them. “Seriously you guys are so immature and you are…” Lola complained until she lifted off the sheets reveal no one underneath. “THERE ARE GHOSTS,” Lola screamed out. She grab hold of some her possessions and went into her princess car to run away. “I am going to need to find a place to hide.” Meanwhile, Lincoln and Luan were laughing their heads off at the scare they pull on Lola. “Oh man that was hilarious,” Luan said. “Yeah it was, who are we going to scare next,” Lincoln asked. “Oh Bobby Boo-Boo Bear,” a familiar voice says. “Lori,” both Lincoln and Luan said. They ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see Lori and Bobby getting ready to eat a chocolate pie. “Oh Bobby I didn't know you were going to bring a pie but, I love it also it chocolate and I love chocolate,” Lori said. “I knew you would,” Bobby said. Suddenly, an invisible Lincoln & Luan ate the pie. “AAHH GHOSTS,” Bobby and Lori screamed together. Bobby ran to his home while, Lori ran to Lisa’s bunker where Leni was already hiding. Once again, Lincoln and Luan were laughing their heads off at the scare they pull on the lovebirds. “Oh man that was hilarious,” Luan said. “Yeah it was especially Lori’s scream, who are we going to scare next,” Lincoln asked. “Oh great spirits rise will you rise,” a familiar voice moaned. “Lucy,” both Lincoln and Luan said. They ran upstairs to Lucy's bedroom, where they found her holding a séance. “Oh greatness beyond the grave show yourself,” Lucy shouted. Suddenly, the candelabra started floating then, a hat and suitcase followed as well. “GHOSTS,” Lucy said. Lucy ran to Lisa’s bunker. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Luan heard music playing coming through from Luna’s bedroom. “I think I found our next victim Luan,” Lincoln said. The two pranksters ran to Luna’s bedroom, where they found her reading a Mick Swagger biography and listening to the radio. “This bleeding biography forgot about Mick Swagger’s movie theater arrest,” Luna complained. Suddenly, the keyboard was playing “Toccata In D-Minor,”Luna heard this along with some moaning and groaning. “GHOSTS,” Luna screamed out. Like most of her other siblings, she went into Lisa’s bunker. Also, Lincoln and Luan were laughing their heads off again. “Oh man Lincoln that was hysterical,” Luan commented. Moments Later: “Oh yeah, who is the master at football, oh yeah it’s me,” Lynn bragged as she walked in. Lynn sees a football on a stand, she runs up to it to kick it until the football is pulled away from her. “GHOSTS,” Lynn screamed, she ran into Lisa’s bunker. Lincoln and Luan were having a fit of laughter. “Oh man Luan we scared the cleats right off Lynn,” Lincoln giggled. Meanwhile, Lisa was walking back home from the university where she teaches. ”Stupid top row,” Lisa muttered to herself. “They think they know everything.” While, Lisa was walking up to the house, she noticed that Lynn was running into her bunker. Lisa decided to check out her bunker. And in much her surprise she found Lynn as well, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lucy hiding inside. “What in the name of Albert Einstein’s haircut are you doing in my bunker,” Lisa shouted. “There's literally a ghost in our house,” Lori said. The other sisters nodded in agreement. “There's no such thing as a ghost but if you guys say there is I’ll go check it out,” Lisa said annoyed. The other sisters hid in Lisa’s bunker, while Lisa went inside their house. “Thinking that there's ghosts, it's ridiculous, it's preposterous, it’s…” Lisa complained until the lights went out. “Well okay, the lights went out,” Lisa said nervously. Then, Lisa hears a fit of laughter. “GGGGGGHOST,” Lisa screamed, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. “Lincoln we haven't pranked Lisa,” Luan said after hearing her scream. “Oh you're right Luan,” Lincoln said. “Let's go prank her.” Lincoln and Luan ran upstairs to Lisa's bedroom. They opened the door to find Lisa pleading and squirming under her bed. Suddenly, a splash of milk went all over Lincoln and Luan. It was Lily playing with her bottle of milk. “Please ghosts don’t…” Lisa was pleading until she saw Lincoln and Luan in their underwear. “Lincoln, Luan what are you doing in here,” Lisa asked. “Also why are you guys in your underwear?” “Long story,” Both Lincoln and Luan said at the same time. “I think I saw your clothes downstairs,” Lisa replied. The three went downstairs to find the other five sisters down there. “I am literally going insane,” Lori said. She went back into Lisa’s bunker. “Oh, is this some kind of underwear party,” Leni asked. “I am not ready.” Leni ran to her bedroom to change. “I am going to go with Lori on this one,” Luna said. “Likewise,” Lynn said. “Ditto,” Lucy sighed. Luna, Lynn, and Lucy walked with Lori to Lisa’s bunker. “Lincoln, Luan, I’m ready,” Leni said. She walked downstairs only wearing her a blue undershirt and panties. “Well this is kind of embarrassing,” Luan said. “Eh it's not so much for me since I read comics like this,” Lincoln said. “You three should be relieved only our sisters saw you instead of our parents,” Lisa said. Suddenly, their parents walked inside the house to find three of their children in their underwear. “What in the name of Sam Hill is going on here,” Lynn Sr. yelled after seeing his kids. “Honey don't question it probably the kids are just settling an argument,” Rita said. “Yeah you're probably right,” Lynn Sr. said calmly. The two parents walked to their bedroom. “Okay I stand corrected,” Lisa said. “Hey guys where is Lola and Lana,” Leni asked. “Lana is at camp remember she left a few days ago,” Luan replied. “With Lola well…” Lincoln said. Meanwhile: Lola was in the desert. “I made it,” Lola said relief. “Made it from what,” A mummy asked. “Aaahh Mummy,” Lola screamed. She turned her princess car back to Royal Woods. “What's up with her,” the mummy asked to the audience. The End. Fun Facts *This story was going to come out after Re-Cover Girls but, I need co-writer to help me with that story. *Orginally it was going to be Leni & Luna but, I dicide it would be better with Lincoln instead. *This was inspired by the Spongebob episode "Pranks-A-Lot." *Also my fanfictions "Stuffed Anger" & "A Joke Too Far" are referenced in here. *I hope this story doesn't get pulled from the site. Category:Episodes